ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Elle (magazine)
Elle is a worldwide magazine of French origin that focuses on women's fashion, beauty, health, and entertainment. Elle is the world's largest fashion magazine. United States/ Canada July, 2009 Gwen-stefani-elle-july.jpg Elle-US-July-2009-157.jpg :Editorial by Seth Plattner, Photography by Hilary Walsh. January, 2010 Article by Miranda Purves Tom Munro 00.jpg US (JAN 2010) SUBSCRIBER COVER.jpg|''Subscriber cover'' 02-1.jpg 03-1.jpg 04-1.jpg 05-1.jpg Elle-Jan-2010-06.jpg Elle-Jan-2010-07.jpg Elle-Jan-2010-08.jpg Elle-Jan-2010-09.jpg Elle-Jan-2010-10.jpg Elle-Jan-2010-11.jpg :Photography by Tom Munro. International editions UKRAINE (JAN 2010).jpg| Jan 2010 Elle Croatia (FEB 2010).jpg| Feb 2010 PL (FEB 2010).jpg| Feb 2010 Elle Romania February 2010 cover.jpg| Feb 2010 TW (FEB 2010).jpg| Feb 2010 FINLAND (FEB 2010).jpg| Feb 2010 SOUTH AFRICA (MAR 2010).jpg| Mar 2010 CN (MAR 2010).jpg| Mar 2010 SERBIA (MAR 2010).jpg| Mar 2010 IN (MAR 2010).jpg| Mar 2010 JP (MAY 2010).jpg| May 2010 SA (MAY 2010).jpg| May 2010 October, 2013 :Editorial by Nojan Aminosharei ELLE magazine - October 2013.jpg Elle - October 2013 Promo.jpg|''Subscriber cover'' Elle - October 2013 008.jpg Elle - October 2013 001.jpg Elle - October 2013 002.jpg Elle - October 2013 003.jpg Elle - October 2013 004.jpg Elle - October 2013 005.jpg Elle - October 2013 006.jpg Elle - October 2013 007.jpg Elle - October 2013 009.jpg Elle - October 2013 010.jpg Elle - October 2013 011.jpg Elle - October 2013 012.jpg Elle - October 2013 013.jpg Elle - October 2013 014.jpg :Photography by Ruth Hogben. International editions ELLE Magazine - Serbia 2013.jpg| Nov 2013 KR (NOV 2013).jpg| Nov 2013 TH (NOV 2013).jpg| Nov 2013 CN (NOV 2013) 1.jpg| Nov 2013 CN (NOV 2013) 2.jpg HK (DEC 2013) 1.jpg| Dec 2013 HK (DEC 2013).jpg ID (DEC 2013).jpg| Dec 2013 BE (JAN 2014).jpg| Jan 2014 November, 2018 :Editorial by Carina Chocano Elle Magazine 2018 November Cover 002.jpg Elle Magazine 2018 November Cover 001.jpg|''Subscriber cover'' Elle Magazine 2018 November Cover 003.jpg Elle Magazine 2018 November Cover 004.jpg Elle Magazine 2018 November Cover 005.jpg Elle Magazine 2018 November Cover 006.jpg Elle Magazine 2018 November Cover 007.jpg Elle Magazine 2018 November Cover 008.jpg Elle Magazine 2018 November Cover 009.jpg :Photography by Lobster Eye International editions Elle Indonesia 2018 November Cover.jpg| Nov 2018 Elle Indonesia 2018 November 2.jpg Elle Argentina 2018 December Cover.jpg| Dec 2018 Elle Portugal 2018 December Cover.jpg| Dec 2018 Elle South Africa 2018 December Cover.jpg| Dec 2018 Elle Thailand 2018 December Cover.jpg| Dec 2018 Elle Vietnam 2018 December Cover.jpg| Dec 2018 Elle China 2019 January Cover 001.jpg| Jan 2019 Elle China 2019 January Cover 002.jpg Elle Hungary 2019 January Cover.jpg| Jan 2019 Elle Turkey 2019 February Cover.jpg| Feb 2019 December, 2019 Elle magazine - US (December 2019).jpg :Photography by Sølve Sundsbø International editions Elle magazine - IN (Dec 2019).jpg| Dec 2019 Elle magazine - BG (Dec 2019).jpg| Dec 2019 Elle magazine - Greece (Dec 2019).jpg| Dec 2019 Elle magazine - Portugal (Jan 2020).jpg| Jan 2020 Elle magazine - Hungary (Jan 2020).jpg| Jan 2020 Elle magazine - China (Jan 2020) 002.jpg| Jan 2020 Elle magazine - China (Jan 2020) 001.jpg Elle magazine - SR (Dec 2019).jpg| Jan 2020 United Kingdom January, 2012 lady-gaga-elle-uk-0112-6.jpg lady-gaga-elle-uk-0112-5.jpg|''Subscriber cover'' ElleUK-Jan2012-ToC.jpg ElleJanuary2012-EditorsLetter.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-01.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-02.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-03.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-04.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-05.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-06.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-07.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-08.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-09.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-10.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-11.jpg : Article by Hannah Swerling, Photography by Matt Irwin. International editions BE (FEB 2012).jpg| Feb 2012 RO (FEB 2012).jpg| Feb 2012 TW (FEB 2012) 1.jpg| Feb 2012 TW (FEB 2012) 2.jpg CR (FEB 2012).jpg| Feb 2012 IN (FEB 2012).jpg| Feb 2012 CZ (FEB 2012).jpg| Feb 2012 CN (FEB 2012).jpg| Feb 2012 JP (MAR 2012).jpg| Mar 2012 HUNGARY (MAR 2012).jpg| Mar 2012 VT (MAR 2012).jpg| Mar 2012 SA (MAR 2012).jpg| Mar 2012 BULGARIA (APR 2012).jpg| Apr 2012 KR (APR 2012).jpg| Apr 2012 ID (APR 2012) 1.jpg| Apr 2012 ID (APR 2012) 2.jpg Links *Official website Category:Magazines Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Belgium Category:United Kingdom Category:China Category:Czech Republic Category:Croatia Category:Hungary Category:India Category:Indonesia Category:Japan Category:South Africa Category:South Korea Category:Tawain Category:Poland Category:Romania Category:Serbia Category:Thailand Category:2009 magazine interviews Category:2010 magazine interviews Category:2012 magazine interviews Category:2013 magazine interviews Category:2014 magazine interviews Category:2018 magazine interviews